Kinshi no Rōkaru
Kinshi no Rōkaru, neboli Zapovězená Jeskyně je jedno z mála míst, jejichž postavení v Měsíčním Údolí není známo klanu Santsuki. Vchod do této jeskyně je podle povídaček tvarován jako otevřená huba lva, a ten, kdo do jeskyně vejde se už nikdy nevrátí, takto to zná každý člen klanu, možná i proto je toto místo jediné neznámé v celém údolí. To, co je uvnitř jeskyně se však dostává mimo hranice fantazie, podle pověstí nechala tuto jeskyni za své vlády vystavět Masumi zhruba rok před tím, než zemřela, podle pověstí by v jeskyni mělo být něco jako portál, či tomu podobná věc, která reaguje s Měsíční, nebo Sluneční Energií a tvoří časoprostorovou techniku omezenou na určité místo, tento portál měl vést do sídla klanu Santsuki na Mořském Ostrově, právě proto se mnoho lidé snažilo jeskyni najít, avšak bezvýsledně, poloha jeskyně zůstává stále utajena a nejspíše to tak ještě dlouho bude. Vedle vchodu do jeskyne se nachází vodopád, který teče z neznámého místa, jediné, co se ví je to, že voda není úplně čistá a zatím se ještě nestalo, že by vodopád i v případě velkého sucha netekl, nikdo však tomuto vodopádu nevěnuje příliš velkou pozornost. Celý komplex jeskyně je kompletně podzemí, od vchodu do jeskyně vedou rovnou schody dolů a ještě před tím, než se vůbec dá do samotné jeskyně dostat musíte zreaktivovat zámky na dveřích. Nikdo neví, čím a jak se tyto zámky otevírají, je však jisté, že je to dost silné na to, aby to zamezilo vstupu někoho, kdo by tam neměl být. Krom toho na schodech není zábradlí a mimo schody je propast, ve které je kalná voda s neznámímí živočichi na dně. Tato voda se vždy usadí na dně této propasti kvůli častým dešťům, a rychlost jejího vsakování není dostatečná na to, aby se vsákla všechna, proto jsou schody velmi nebezpečné místo a už jen na nich můžete zemřít. Podle pověstí s legend je na schodišti tma a oheň vzplane pouze, pokud projde okolo něj člověk s Měsíční Energií. Teleportační kámen, tento kámen se nachází v poslední místnosti jeskyně. Je to obrovský, několikametrový kámen jak do výšky, tak do šířky a tloušťky. Nachází se uprostřed místnosti a několik metrů před ním je socha neznámého bojovníka. Pravý se, že ten, kdo se bude snažit ovládnout kámen a při tom nebude z klanu Santsuki se změní na čistý kámen, a že socha bojovníka pochází právě od tud. Ať už je však pravda jakákoliv, tak kámen sám o sobě navykazuje žádné zvláštní známky aktivity. Podle pověsti je to kus ze zdi z prastarého chrámu, který kdysi stál na území Měsíčního Údolí, teď už však zbyla jen tato zeď. Na aktivaci portálu je potřeba dotknout se kamene rukou, kámen si v ten čas automaticky odebere množství Měsíční, nebo Sluneční Energie a písmo na něm začnne v tu chvíli zářit barvou dané Energie. Jakmile se poté Měsíční, nebo Sluneční Energie rozptýlí po celém kameni, tak se všechno nashromáždí do místa uprostřed kamenem na kterém je písmo a v několika sekundách se tam otevře portál, otevřený může zůstat maximálně 24 hodin v kuse, poté se automaticky uzavře, ale nelze ho používat jeden den. Tento teleport funguje pouze na cestování mezi kamenem v Měsíčním Údolí a kamenem v Sídle Klanu Santsuki na Mořském Ostrově, jiné lokality nefungují. Krom toho se téř pravý, že od doby zkamenění prvního válečníka tento válečník kámen chrání před vstupem do místnosti někoho, kdo tam napatří, a už jen to, že se dokázal tento válečiník dostat až tak daleko i bez Měsíční Energie svědčí o tom, že porazit ho není jednoduché. Category:Klan Santsuki Category:Historie